Snack Time (Gary's Clues)/Transcript
Main *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Snack Time (Gary's Clues). *(Gary's Clues Logo/Book Opens) *SpongeBob: Hi Out There!, It's Me, SpongeBob!, Have You Seen Gary?, My Snail? *Children: There He Is! *Gary: (Meows) *SpongeBob: Oh!, Come On In! *Gary: (Meowing) *(Door Opens) *SpongeBob: Hi!, Come On In!, We're So Glad You're Here! *(SpongeBob Walks) *SpongeBob: It's Almost Snack Time!, Gary?, Gary?, Did You See Gary? *Child: Right There! *Child: Under The Table! *SpongeBob: Oh!, Under The Table! *Gary: (Meows Ta-Dah!) *SpongeBob: Aha!, (Laughs) *Gary: (Meows) *SpongeBob: Gary!, What are You Up To? *Gary: (Meows Ready for A Snack!) *SpongeBob: Come On!, It's Just About Snack Time!, and We're Having Graham Crackers! *Gary: (Meows Graham Crackers!) *SpongeBob: I Have Everything Ready for Snack!, We Have Graham Crackers, We Have Plates, We Have Napkins, We Have... *Gary: (Meows No!) *SpongeBob: No?, We Don't Have Everything Ready for Snack? *Gary: (Meows No!) *SpongeBob: Well, What Else Do You Want for Your Snack, Gary? *(Gary Stamps The Pawprint) *SpongeBob: Oh!, Okay!, We'll Play Gary's Clues!, That's A Great Idea!, I Love Gary's Clues! *(Song Starts) *SpongeBob: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Gary's Clues, Cause That's A Really Great Game!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *SpongeBob: You're Ready?, Let's Go!, Woops!, (Laughs), I Forgot!, We Should Probably Clean This Up First! *(SpongeBob Wipes Pawprint) *SpongeBob: Now Remember!, Gary's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Gary's Clues!, Hey!, You Know What We Need for Gary's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Children: Notebook! *SpongeBob: Notebook!, Right!, Come On! *Backpack: Gary's Clues!, I'm So Excited! *(Backpack Opens) *SpongeBob: Ooh! *(Backpack Closes) *SpongeBob: Here It Is! *(SpongeBob Stands) *SpongeBob: You Know!, I Can Tell I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Today, Figuring Out What Else Gary Wants With His Snack!, Will You Help Me?, You Will?, Great! *(Song Starts) *SpongeBob: (Singing) We Gotta Find A Pawprint!, That's The First Clue!, We Put It In Our Notebook!, and Now What Do We Do? *SpongeBob and Gary: (Singing) Gary's Clues, Gary's Clues! *Children: Gary's Clues! *SpongeBob: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Second Clue!, We Put It In Our Notebook!, Now What Do We Do? *SpongeBob and Gary: (Singing) Gary's Clues, Gary's Clues! *Children: Gary's Clues! *SpongeBob: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Third Clue!, We Put It In Our Notebook!, and Well..., You Know What to Do! *SpongeBob and Gary: (Singing) Gary's Clues, Gary's Clues! *Children: Gary's Clues! *SpongeBob: (Singing) When We Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think..., Think... *SpongeBob and Gary: (Singing) Think! *SpongeBob: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds, Take A Step at A Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Gary Jumps Into The Screen) *SpongeBob: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *SpongeBob: Come On! *(Song Starts) *SpongeBob: (Singing) We Are Looking for Gary's Clues, We Are Looking for Gary's Clues, We Are Looking for Gary's Clues, Wonder Where They Are!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Child: A Clue!, A Clue! *SpongeBob: Oh!, Oh!, Did You See A Clue?, Where?, Where's The Clue?, I Can't Find The Clue! *Child: Right There! *SpongeBob: Oh!, Oh!, The Clue!, Aha!, You Know How You Can Tell It's A Clue?, It's Got Gary's Pawprints on It!, It's Our First... *SpongeBob and Children: Gary's Clue! *SpongeBob: Now What Do We Do? *Children: Notebook! *SpongeBob: Right!, Put It In Our Handy-Dandy..., Notebook!, Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do!, Okay!, A Big Circle, Lines for The Sides, A Line at The Bottom, and 2 Lines!, and We Have A Cup., Well, You Can't Eat A Cup for A Snack!, (Laughs), Hey!, Do You Think Gary Wants to Put Something in The Cup?, Yeah!, So I Think We Have to Look for 2 More Gary's Clues So We Can Figure Out What He Wants for His Snack!, Come On!, Gary?, Gary? *Gary: (Winks) *SpongeBob: Do You See Gary?, Where? *Children: Under The Bed! *SpongeBob: Oh!, Under The Bed! *(SpongeBob Walks) *SpongeBob: I Don't See Gary! *Gary: (Winks) *SpongeBob: Shh! *(SpongeBob and Gary pop up several times) *SpongeBob: Aha! *Gary: (Meows) *Elephants: (Trumpet) *SpongeBob: Hey!, What Was That? *Gary: (Meows) *Elephants: (Trumpet) *Dumbo: Hey!, Hey, Gary!, There You Are!, I've Been Waiting for You!, You Didn't Finish Painting My Family! *(Gary Skidoos) *SpongeBob: Woah!, Can You Help Gary Finish Painting The Picture?, Great!, Then We Can Look for More Gary's Clues! *Dumbo: Okay!, Let's Paint Mrs. Jumbo Grey! *SpongeBob: Can You Show Gary The Color Grey? *Gary: (Meows Is This Grey?) *Child: Ah-Ah! *Gary: (Meows Is This Grey?) *Children: No! *Gary: (Meows Is This Grey?) *Children: Yeah!, There It Is!, Grey! *(Gary Paints Mrs. Jumbo With Grey) *(Mrs. Jumbo Eats A Peanut) *Mrs. Jumbo: Why Thank You! *SpongeBob: Good Work! *Dumbo: Hi, Mom!, That Was Awesome!, Gary!, Can We Paint Young Tantor Red, Now? *Gary: (Meows Sure!) *SpongeBob: Can You Show Gary The Color Red? *Gary: (Meows Is This Red?) *Child: No! *Gary: (Meows Is This Red?) *Children: No! *Gary: (Meows Is This Red?) *Child: No! *Gary: (Meows Is This Red?) *Child: That's The Red! *(Gary Paints Young Tantor With Red) *(Young Tantor Eats A Peanut) *Young Tantor: Why Thank You! *Dumbo: How Ya' Doin', Bro?, That Was Great!, Okay!, Can You Paint Hathi Jr. Black? *SpongeBob: Can You Show Gary The Color Black? *Gary: (Meows Is This Black?) *Child: No! *Child: No! *Gary: (Meows Is This Black?) *Child: Black!, Right There! *Child: Right There! *Child: Right There! *(Gary Paints Hathi Jr. With Black) *(Hathi Jr. Eats A Peanut) *Hathi Jr.: Thank You! *(Music Plays) *SpongeBob: What A Painter, That Gary!, (Clapping), and All of You, Too! *Elephants: (Trumpet) *(Gary Skidoos) *SpongeBob: Gary? *(Music Stops) *SpongeBob: Gary?, Where Are... *(Telephone Rings) *SpongeBob: Hey!, What Was That? Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Transcripts